Naruto-Rise of Bujin Gaim
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto as Bujin Gaim, I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto or any of the original content. Warning some violence and bad language.


**Naruto The Overlord**

"Naruto, would you like to join us for dinner?" Asked one Kushina Namikaze who looked hopeful, that her estranged son would join them for dinner.

"Go away Kushina, how do I know your food isn't poisoned? Thanks but no thanks." Naruto was a blonde with neck length blonde hair and faded whisker-like birthmarks. He stood over 183 cm and was 18 years of age.

"Please Naruto. I know we haven't been much of mother, but I want at least mend our relationship. Your brother and sisters have changed, after you beat them years ago but the war isn't helping anyone." She cried in front of him.

"Did you listen to me all those times I begged you?" She flinched and sobbed. "I don't think so bitch. You aren't even worth killing." He walked away and left her alone as it began to rain.

(10 years ago)

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! You stop bullying your brother and sisters right now!" Kushina hit Naruto repeatedly with a kendo stick as he cried tears of pain.

"P-please no more!" She didn't relent and hit him again until his body was filled with bloody scars. She then tossed him out, at the cold rain.

'W-why?' He crawled in the cold, wet streets. 'I never did anything wrong.' Suddenly a gasp was heard and a voice called out to him.

"How unyouthful!" Might Gai, a Jonin level shinobi and the village's current master Taijutsu expert, helped Naruto out. 'I have to get him to the hospital now!' He turned Naruto around to see that it was the son of the Hokage. 'Who would do this to the Hokage's son!?'

Naruto awoke in the hospital bed and saw Gai. "WAHHHH! CARTOONISH EYEBROW MAN!" Gai had comical tears at Naruto's outburst. Naruto stopped himself and realized that this man saved his life. "Thank you mister."

"Call me Gai, Might Gai! I sense your flames of youth are strong boy!" Naruto sweat dropped, knowing that this would be the start of beautiful and weird friendship.

(3 years later, Naruto age 11)

"Dad is dead...?" Naruto was told by Kotetsu and Izumo that Gai was killed in action by enemy forces. He had improved his fighting prowess and created his own style over the years, besting full-fledged shinobi easily.

"He was killed, alongside Lee by Itachi Uchiha." Naruto's world went dark as it rained, just like the day he was found by Gai. "Tenten and Neji are still alive but injured." He didn't care about those two, he was never friends with them.

3 days later he visited their graves and prayed. 'I'm already the top student at the academy but now it doesn't matter. I will rule this village one day.' He went back to the academy, confronted by two of his siblings. Menma and Natsuki.

Menma was a boy version of Kushina while Natsuki was a mini version of their mother.

"Where have you been loser?" Menma demanded but Naruto walked passed him. Natsuki tried saying something, but was stopped by the oldest of the quadruplets, Naomi. She was a girl version of their father.

"Leave him alone. He is a waste of your time, go back to class now." They knew better to mess with her. She glared at Naruto. "A disgrace to the Namikaze-Uzumaki name, no wonder they still don't train. But still..." She punched him in the gut, but Naruto didn't feel pain at all. She held her hand in pain as blood came out.

"You already know I'm the best Genin-hopeful, I'm the one who reported that traitor Mizuki after all. I'm no longer your concern you bitch and it's not like I wanted to be born in this shit stain." Naomi was still stoic, though inside she was angry at Naruto's statement.

"You still have the same blood, watch it trash! I will kill you personally but not before torturing you until you break." Naruto laughed at this, pissing her off more.

"A hero that tortures, that's a new one. You aren't a hero, you are a hypocritical self-centered bitch who hides behind her parents fame." He leaked out killer intent which made nearby birds scatter and alerted everyone in the academy. Their classmates, which included several clan children, literally pissed themselves. Naomi lost balance and fell down while fearing Naruto's power.

"I'll kill you if you even look at me wrong." He walked away from the fearful girl.

An explanation is required, you see all three of them contained parts of the Kyuubi and were hailed as heroes. Their egos were driven by praises from everyone and they became arrogant.

Naomi believed as a member of the Namikaze clan and a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, that they were the strongest and is too prideful to admit otherwise. Menma believed that he was a prince and was entitled to everything. Natsuki was more or less the same as Menma.

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya only stroked their egos. They were not aware how corrupted the three were and how corrupt they themselves became.

(1 year later, age 12)

"Your bark is worse than your bite mutt." Naruto faced off against Kiba Inuzuka who looked ready to kill him. "Pissed off? I see, let's make this interesting."

"Interesting?" The mutt now had a confused look as Naruto explained.

"Let's make this to the death. I don't want to get disqualified if I decide to kill you." Kiba was pissed off once more and agreed. "You heard him." The proctor nodded as he yelled for them to begin. Kiba charged Naruto was now behind him instantly.

'W-what?' Kiba saw a blood stain on his jacket where his heart was and looked behind him, as did Akamaru. He saw Naruto smirk and hold out a brown bag, which had blood leaking and was beating. "T-that's mi..." Kiba died slowly and painfully, as the bag stopped beating.

'H-he ripped out his heart! H-he's a monster!' Sakura thought, which was followed by everyone around them, including the experienced shinobi.

Naruto's sibling were even more afraid of him and saw him licking his lips, as if saying that they were next. "Genin Naruto!" Minato made way to Naruto and lifted him up. "You are disqualified! Get out!"

"But Minato, the match was to the death we can't disqualify him." Jiraiya told him as the man let go of Naruto who smirked. "Though that doesn't mean you should've killed him, he was your comrade." Soon laughter echoed around the room.

"He was scum, who beat up little children when they wouldn't what he say. I know because he was the one who put little Konohamaru and Hanabi in the hospital." This shocked them once more, with Hinata's eyes widening at this. Naruto left, leaving everyone to contemplate their thoughts and some of the audience thinking about Naruto himself.

'How is Naruto this powerful already?' Kushina thought as Naruto walked away. 'And would he be this powerful if we actually trained him?'

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Hinata behind him, gasping for breath. "Thank you!" He raised an eyebrow.

"What for? I just told them the truth." Hinata stuttered out her answer.

"F-for g-getting rid o-of that b-bastard!" Naruto was surprised by this and laughed,

"I didn't do it for you, hell I'm surprised you even cared about your sister after what you, your mother and father put her through. Do yourself a favor and stay away from me, or else I will kill you on principal." She moved back as his eyes became comparable to a snakes, no even more fierce.

1 month later Naruto fought in the finals and killed Gaara before he could unleash Shukaku and ripped his heart out. He outsmarted Shikamaru and crippled him, he then demanded all three of his siblings face him at once. Instead they forfeited their matches to avoid Naruto. 1 month later, Naruto became the youngest Jonin at age 12, after Kakashi Hatake who became one at 13.

(4 years later, age 16)

"You killed Sasuke, can't say I'm surprised by that. You are my Sensei's son and a genius at that." Obito spat out the last part with venom. Naruto glared at him and he tried to punch him to no avail, as his fist went through him.

"It's no use, I cannot be touched, let alone killed by you!" He hit Naruto, who poofed, revealing himself a Shadow Clone. 'What?' He then heard something burning and then the area revealed explosives tags, bombs and other explosives within an a 60 mile radius. 'DAMN YOU!'

Continuous explosions occurred for 7 minutes. You see Obito's Kamui is a technique which makes him seems intangible but actually sends his physical body to another dimension. He can only maintain it for 5 minutes. He had to use Izanagi, a technique which would help him survive those in exchange for one of his sharingan.

"How did he know my weakness?" Obito was all bloodied and had to take some small explosions for a minute. He lost his right eye but his left eye was injured due to them.

"You'll never know." Obito saw Naruto who held a katana. "Sayonara, Obito Uchiha. Bane of my existence." Obito was killed by the blonde who then planned to return to Konoha. Naruto found himself in a strange forest, filled with strange fruit.

"Welcome young one." Naruto turned to see a beautiful white haired woman.

"Who're you?" He tried to channel chakra but couldn't for some reason.

"Chakra is useless here, it can only be used in your world. A world corrupted by the energy of the devil. Kaguya Otsutsuki caused pain by bringing chakra to the world and only you can stop her." She gave him a strange device which had knife attached to it.

"What is this?" He questioned her.

"By placing it on your waist, you will accept the burden of destroying Kaguya. However, you will never be the same again. The choice is yours, one of these fruits must be chosen by you. Choose wisely." She disappeared into light as Naruto looked at the device.

"For me, turning back is never an option." He put on the device as a belt was around his waist. Suddenly information gathered at once and he understood everything. "I see now. Helheim." He went towards a specific fruit and plucked it off. It change into a fruit shaped lock, a blood orange.

"Henshin." **"Blood Orange!"**

(The Present-72 hours after Naruto's meeting with Kushina)

"Yes, chakra shall be mine alone once more." Kaguya was now in control of the world with no one to oppose her, Black Zetsu by her side.

"Yes mo...AGHHHA!" Black Zetsu was erased completely by a powerful energy slash.

"What?" Kaguya then felt something restricting her powers and the plain changed into something more rocky. "Who dare...NOOOOOO! IT CAN'T BE!" She saw an armored figure, whom looked similar to an Sengoku Era samurai. His main body was navy but he had some gold trimmings, red shoulder pads and red chest plate with black designs. He had two blades, one red and the other black. They were the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber repsectively.

"W-what are you?" She demanded from this man or rather creature.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki, you have abused the Golden Fruit's power and stole it. For that, you must die. I am Gaim and this is my stage now!" He ran towards her as she sent a Truth-Seeking Ball at him, expecting to take him out quickly. Instead he sliced it in half as she stood there shocked.

'He can negate my attacks but my regeneration abilities should help me against him' She allowed Gaim to slash her arm and dissect from her elbow. "GYAAAHHH!" 'It isn't healing, he can negate that too!' She escaped into another dimension before he could attack again.

"I'm still alive." She suddenly spat out blood and felt something poke through her chest. She turned to see Gaim who pulled out his blade as the fallen woman fell and died. Gaim touched the fallen woman and released everyone but he also took away their chakra.

"Chakra caused this and taking away chakra will wake those fools up." His body began to glow and a rift opened next to him, where it sucked him in.

(Some time later)

"Where am I?" Naruto awoke in a deserted area and rocky terrain. "Who am I?" Naruto looked around and found the transformation device on his waist. "What is this?" He then held his head as memories flashed through his head.

"Gaim? My name is Gaim? I need to figure out where I am first?" He found a nearby village and asked around. He found out about warriors on Bujin's and how they each had unique abilities. "Bujin?" Naruto held his head. He then noticed some villagers near a huge tree, praying to it.

Naruto asked around and was told of how the Bujin's fought each other for land. They represented a Lord until one would win. The reason being that food was scarce because of the lack of rain.

'Bujin's is that what that armored figure in my thoughts was?' He then remembered aspects of his past, mainly the arrogance of the Shinobi Villages and how they abused power. 'Those people abused their power and so have are these Bujin's, these people deserved to be ruled and I will be the one to rule them!' Naruto took out his blood orange lock and activated it.

"Henshin!"

(Bujin Wizard's location)

"What is this presence I feel?" Wizard asked himself and dodged a sudden attack from an unknown figure. It was Gaim who walked slowly towards the Bujin and his followers. "Who are you? A Bujin?"

"I am Bujin Gaim, your superior!" Gaim clashed blades with the jeweled Bujin.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Dragon Raid)

"Weak!" Gaim started to overpower Wizard as his armor was going to crack from Gaim's attacks. Wizard created a barrier from his magic and blocked his Daidaimaru. Gaim however started to use his Musou Saber alongside his Daidaimaru.

'He is tough!' Wizard thought as his barrier broke and he could barely parry with the violent warrior. Bujin Wizard's followers went to help him until Bujin Gaim had his own help with a plant-like monster. It took out Wizard's forces while Wizard still matched blades with Gaim.

"You won't beat me!" **"BIG, PLEASE!"** Wizard enlarged his head and tried to slam Gaim, who stepped backwards. He then joined his weapons and started to counterattack. Wizard took out a ring and tried to switch it but Gaim didn't give him that chance.

Gaim managed to hit Wizard, who fell back. He detached his Lockseed and inserted it to his weapon. **"LOCK ON!" "BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!"** He sent a powerful energy slash which made Wizard drop both his rings.

(End Ost)

"Take him away!" The creature absorbed Wizard as Gaim looked on. They both walked away from the wreckage. A man wearing a hat arrived and was on his hands and knees.

"Bujin Wizard! I-I...I'm sorry old friend." He found two shining objects, Wizard's Flame Ring and Infinity Ring. "You will be avenged my friend!"

With Bujin Gaim he placed Bujin Wizard inside the Lotus Tree. "Soon all of the Bujin's abilities will be mine. I will become the Ultimate Bujin!"

 **End. Sorry if this one lacked plot, even though most of them didn't seem to make that much sense either. This Bujin One-Shot was requested by Elemental Overlord, don't worry I have a different Naruto/Bujin Gaim story as well, this one was more of a tester run if you will. But I do hope you enjoy this twist, Naruto is the Bujin Gaim who fought against Gaim and Wizard in the movie but no longer remembers he is Naruto.**

 **Next Kamen Rider will be Zeronos. One of the great things Den-O won't ruin and that one will be a three-shot.**

 **As for the time-skips, for the arts I glossed over, you can use your imagination to how Naruto's life was. Any more requests and can you guess the inspiration of where I got the heart scene.**


End file.
